UA - La porte du prince
by Themys-Eridine
Summary: T à M / Gauvain qui fuit son ancienne vie emménage dans un nouvel appartement pour s'isoler. C'est sans compter son voisin, Léon qui ne veut qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille de ce lieu. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'est pas le seul à vouloir le voir déguerpir... qui est donc cette ombre blanche qui le harcèle chaque nuit ? Quel secret entoure l'appartement ? Gauvain et Léon arriveront-ils


**Catégorie :** Supernatural / hurt / confort / romance écrite en 2012

**Pairing principal :** Léon / Gauvain ! (première fiction où je leur fais honneur :D)

**Résumé : **UA

Gauvain qui fuit son ancienne vie emménage dans un nouvel appartement pour s'isoler. C'est sans compter son voisin, Léon qui ne veut qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille de ce lieu. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'est pas le seul à vouloir le voir déguerpir... qui est donc cette ombre blanche qui le harcèle chaque nuit ? Quel secret entoure l'appartement ? Gauvain et Léon arriveront-ils chacun à renouer leur passé avec leur présent ?

**Note** : Arthur et Merlin seront présent...

* * *

**La porte du prince**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Prologue**

.

Gauvain, vingt-quatre ans, venait de se trouver un appartement en plein centre-ville. Heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition, il était en train de finir de vider son dernier carton quand il s'assit en fixant le DVD qu'il tenait entre ses mains « Le prince d'Égypte ». Il sourit en fermant des paupières quand il se souvenait de l'avoir acheté dans une brocante en compagnie de sa mère. Il ouvrit son regard noisette et regretta de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le regarder avec elle... Il caressa la jaquette où une trace de tasse à café semblait incrustée. Il l'avait acheté dans cet état et puis, cela ne le dérangeait pas, quand il aurait le temps ou l'envie de changer le boîtier, il le ferait.

Gauvain n'aimait pas repenser à cette période alors la main tremblante, il déposa l'objet sur la table basse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de finir son rangement. C'était un duplex assez grand pour lui. Le rez-de-chaussée disposait d'un salon en forme de L où la cuisine américaine était logée dans la partie du fond. A l'étage, il avait une chambre spacieuse et la salle de bain était juste à côté. Il avait aussi un grenier mais il n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds.

Au bout d'une semaine, il réussit à rendre son habitat très accueillant, alors pour sa première soirée de tranquillité, il décida de se mater un film. Ce jour-là, en passant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il bouscula un jeune homme et renversa son sac de course qui lui cachait la vue.

— Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! s'écria la voix agressive de l'inconnu.

— Pardon... murmura-t-il subitement refroidi par le ton.

Sans le regarder, il s'agenouilla et ramassa ses courses.

— Vous ne seriez pas le nouveau voisin ? le questionna-t-il pendant qu'il se relevait avec ses achats.

— Oui, chuchota Gauvain qui serrait des dents et qui se dépêchait de rejoindre sa porte à grands pas.

Il posa son sac à ses pieds et sortit ses clés de sa poche qui glissèrent de ses mains encore tremblantes.

— Besoin d'aide ? se proposa étrangement l'inconnu qui arrivait près de lui.

— Non, maugréa Gauvain qui réussit à pénétrer chez lui en claquant la porte.

Il savait qu'il devait faire un travail sur lui-même mais les intonations froides le mettaient dans un tel état de panique qu'il avait du mal à rester calme. Il devait oublier son passé et ne plus penser à _son ex_. Il respira profondément et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper rageusement à la porte.

'' _Il ne t'a pas retrouvé ! Respire ! Ce n'est pas lui !_'' se dit-il.

La chair de poule envahissant sa peau et la poitrine serrée, il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et, le cœur battant d'angoisse, il n'osa plus bouger. Gauvain n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était en sécurité. Il avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs qu'il tressaillit une nouvelle fois quand, enfin, il reconnut la voix de l'inconnu.

— Hé ! Vous avez oublié votre sac !

Gauvain, blanc comme un linge, se traita d'imbécile et ouvrit la porte sans jeter un œil au jeune homme puis saisit rapidement ses affaires. Tremblant, il lui échappa des mains.

— Dites donc ? Vous n'auriez pas la polio par hasard ? osa lui dire le voisin qui balayait de son regard la décoration de son intérieur.

Gauvain ne répondit pas à son attaque mais il lui intima d'un geste de la main de bien vouloir quitter son appartement.

— Je m'appelle Léon Degarde, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main.

Il la contempla quelques secondes et leva ses yeux pour détailler son interlocuteur. Gauvain le scruta un brin paniqué et se renfrogna quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son voisin. Il n'était pas dupe, il reconnaissait les hypocrites et même si ce Léon lui paraissait un peu sympa, la voix de ce dernier restait totalement glaciale. De plus, il avait besoin de solitude, alors il ne lui donna que son prénom avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**... ... ...**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Léon regardait les allers-venus du nouveau voisin. Devant sa fenêtre, il rageait de voir que ce jeune homme avait pris une partie de lui… une partie de sa vie… Peu importait qui il était, peu importait qu'il soit sympathique ou gentil… il ne le désirait pas en tant que voisin. D'ailleurs il n'en voulait pas du tout. Les bras croisés, tous les après-midis, il l'observait en train de sourire comme un idiot et cela l'énervait. Il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir pu racheter l'appartement mais, le regard déterminé, il avait un plan : il allait l'amadouer pour que ce voisin le lui revend à un prix modeste.

Ce Gauvain semblait complétement perdu... et inoffensif... Il sourit en sachant que ce genre de mec cachait un passé... un secret qu'il parviendrait à découvrir pour mieux le faire déguerpir.

**... ... ...**

Une semaine après sa fâcheuse rencontre avec son voisin, devant la télé, Gauvain s'endormait paisiblement quand une voix brailla :

_« Allez-vous en ! Quittez ces lieux ! »_

Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il eut le temps d'esquiver un vase qui volait dans sa direction. Tremblant et frissonnant d'angoisse, il alluma sa lampe pour regarder qui était là : personne. Pourtant l'atmosphère était subitement trop fraiche pour une nuit d'été. Il continua à scruter autour de lui quand, les membres figés, une ombre blanche apparut en haut des escaliers. Terrifié, la voix lui cingla une nouvelle fois :

_« Allez-vous en ! Quittez ces lieux ! »_

Gauvain était tellement tétanisé qu'il s'évanouit. Emporté par de vieux souvenirs douloureux, son sommeil était loin d'être réparateur...

**.**

**à suivre  
**

**.**


End file.
